Fake or True love?
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: This story is one that will just leave you think about what the the true meaning of love truly is. It will bring the amazing and tragic parts all together but the true question is, Can you handle it? Read and find out! Reviews would be awesome as well!
1. Chapter 1

I just can't describe this feeling, it's odd to me. It is like a person who can't handle reality, one who just believes that love is nothing more then just a lie. I sit now with my heart in two, wondering why I keep coming back for more. I know that every time I will be rejected, left to question what is wrong with me. Is it my looks, a white fox that just is to ugly to accept or is it my personality,One that girls feel is outdated with the new generation? I sit in my desk at Tadoka High, just balling my eyes out because of what happened to me. I am just such an idiot, I can never figure out the message of not asking out a girl. I know this rejection now draws my lines with girls, I saw the look of just absolute annoyance and guiltiness when I asked her out. She was indeed everything a stupid and geeky kid wanted as a girlfriend, cute brown bangs, a kissable face and a cute little nose. I just couldn't stop looking at her, but she was easily able to stop watching me. I had the nerve to ask her out, but let reality come in to crush your hopes and dreams that's what I learned. I tried to stay strong, be a man and take the rejection, but my tiny little heart just completely ignored that and surely enough I am on my desk just letting the haze of failure come in. I sure now hated girls, just absolute heart breakers indeed but I guess I can't do anything about it. I am now in my bed, hoping that I can just fall asleep and flee to my dreams where life is like space, endless. Where the Jojo of this world is not suffering from the worst most agonizing trait ever, Anxiety. Jojo now is about to shut his eyes but he only thought of one thing.

 **If only there was a girl, one that will always love me.**

I absolutely hate boys! Like who thought that they could be such nuisances to not only me but girls. First they say the most cliché love lines that they could probably copy off of the internet, then they just are complete jerks. I totally believe that girls like me get bad credit for just saying what we have to say. I have in the past dated a few guys and with all those times they just seemed awkward, like I know that I am a cute girl but come on guys. I am now able to get a new chance at the love world as I am heading off on my first day to Tadoka High. My name is Amelia, I have a pretty good body if I could say so myself. I also do as guys put it have a very lovable face and to top it all off I am or try to be cheery and high spirited. I still though to this day wonder why guys have never liked me for me and not my looks. I should be heading off to bed, just anticipated of what new friends I will make and such. As Amelia was about to fall asleep she thought of one statement.

 **If only there was a guy, one that will always love me.**


	2. Dream come true?

Tadoka high is one word, separated. I, Amelia Rosetta, have never seen something like this, like right as I walked to the front of my first class to be introduced by the teacher, people had that look and impression that I was already a popular girl.

"Hi guys, my name is Amelia Rosetta. I am glad to be your class." Said Amelia

"Amelia, why don't you sit next to…Jojo" said the teacher.

"Okay, thank you." Said Amelia as she took a seat next to a strange fox indeed.

She took a good glance at him while the lesson in the class was going on, and she had a few thoughts about him. He was not the most attractive guy she has seen in her life but this fox was definitely no ugly child, I think he has the looks of a dreamer rather then a down to earth person and oddly enough he has a surprisingly bright fur that can be strange at first site. He seemed like a bright kid as I saw his detailed notes, but I saw him do one of the coolest things ever, Game! He was playing Kingdom of Hearts 2 on his playstory while the teacher was giving his lecture. Jojo looked up from his game and saw me, I was shocked to see his face as he just looked absolutely nervous. I tried to talk to him to maybe just get to know him a little.

"Hi, my name is Amelia and you must be Jojo, nice to meet you." Said Amelia

Jojo was completely shocked and anxious so he did the one thing that made him happy, play video games. He just was not ready to talk to her so he brushed off her reply and went back to doing his own agenda.

How rude of that guy, ignoring a girl like me. Another reason to hate boys indeed, so the next two weeks past and surely enough I had not only gained popularity from everybody but guys were lying up just to date me. Aww, it was just plain fun to be popular and pretty but none of the guys that kept asking were just not satisfying to me, and it's not like I don't like them for well them but it just is well simple but yet complicated, I just honestly can't explain it. But as for the fox known as Jojo, I am going to be completely honest, he was not really much of a thought to me until of course our run-in at the game store. Now I was well two things, appalled and moved at the same time by this geeky fox but that is for later to figure out why.

I think it was either luck or just plain simply coincidence when I first met this new girl. I was doing my thing, just playing kingdom of Hearts on my console and having the time of my life indeed. Like who doesn't enjoy destroying the bad of Paradise Land and saving the girl in the process, I know for sure that I am not alone on that but I felt something strange in my heart. As you already know my heart was broken into two pieces but something in the deepest parts of my heart just lit my whole spirit up, and I felt so uncomfortable. I looked up from my seat to see if maybe I could relief this strange feeling and surely enough I saw one of the hottest girls in my life, like imagine Kyrie and Princess Peach were one person. Yea I met her and I could say that she was a work of art in the writer's pen indeed. I could obviously tell that she was a cat but geez she has the looks of a model, as she had a cute face, fur and body. I was so caught up with my dreams and how I was so right that I barely noticed that she said something to me. I think it was her introducing herself but I only wonder, why in the world would she talk to a geek like me? Was I in a dream? I couldn't talk because my thoughts of the previous girls in the past just disappeared. So, two weeks of just being in a class with her was just fantastic, I actually was excited to go to school. This is truly a dream come true, but when I saw her at the game store. Now that changed my life.


	3. Gaming and love

"I am just so excited to be honest, One of my favorite game series is coming out today, Super Fighters Bros. I have been waiting for years for this game to hit the shelves but it is finally here, but I have a huge problem. You see being popular at Tadoka High has its ups and downs to say but I, Amelia Rosetta, can not let the others find out that I love and play Video Games. Could you just image the things they would say to me, it is as bad as having to start a game all over again because you never saved your game. So I have to find an outfit that will not expose me but let me reveal my inner gamer." Said Amelia

So the Cat went looking all over her wardrobe, and she found the best outfit she could find. It was a Link sweatshirt from the Legend of Zelmore and a nice pair of black leather jeans along with Mario like socks. She took a moment to look at herself and thought,"dang, I look so good as a gamer. It is only a damn shame that I can't be both popular and a gamer." So she ran out as soon as she could and headed straight to her convenient Gaming Store. Little did she know that she was going to have a huge surprise come her way, as a certain fox was heading to that store to get the same game. So cute, huh?

Jojo was up in the morning on a Saturday, looking at his calendar when he realized that today was a special day, the day that Super Fighters Bros was coming to stores. He had prepared months of research and just patience to this game, hoping that it lives up to the hype. He was ready to breeze through to the store but he realized something, he did not have his gear ready to go.

"Okay Jojo, what to wear, what to wear? Hmm maybe a Final Dream 7 shirt, nah. Oh I know, I will where my Kingdom Of Hearts shirt with my Sonic the Hedgehog socks. Now nobody will judge me for being a fan of some of the best games in the freaking universe." Said to himself

So Jojo, now ready to go, headed to the game store with Joy. He was jumping up and down giddily ready to buy the game as he entered the store. The store itself had classics and new games that any person could enjoy as well as the latest and most fashionable gaming gear to ever be conceived, truly heaven for Jojo. Jojo was looking around for that game when he suddenly got a glance at a person asking the cashier for a certain game.

"Oh my gosh, my heart just is skipping a beat for you. I don't even know you but from just looking at you I can't think of nobody else more gorgeous then you. Is this what love feels like, damn I wish I could feel it more. Wait a second, I need to focus on finding that game because who knows how many copies are left." Said Jojo

So he went looking but eventually found it in a shelf by itself but there was one of the most disturbing things ever to be seen, there was only one copy left due to people who pre-ordered.

Jojo quickly ran to it but as he grabbed it, another hand grabbed a hold of the game. The fox did his best to pull the game towards him but this gamer just would not give up, so they kept fighting back and forth just bickering but Jojo got a full view of this gamer, it was none other then Amelia Rosetta herself.

"Amelia?" Said Jojo to her.

"Oh no, my cover is blown, now everybody will know that I am a gamer." She said as she was breaking down in the corner.

Jojo bought the game but inside his heart was telling him to stop and help her. He tried to move outside the door but his heart and mind told him one particular line from Kingdom Of Hearts, I just want to line the pieces up, yours and mine. So he noticed that she was walking away, crying in shame as she felt like her whole world just got destroyed. Jojo walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, hoping that it would gather her attention, and so she turned around and saw Jojo put his hand out.

"Amelia, I am sorry. I got you this as a gift, so I hope that you are not sad." Said Jojo as he is strolling out.

Amelia is just so heart stricken by how much one guy thought about her, she wanted to say thank you and so much more but her mouth could only say one question.

"Why did you do that for me?" Said Amelia

"I just you know, want to line the pieces up yours and mine." Said Jojo as he walked out of the store.

Amelia now was walking home, tears were in her eyes and all she could think about is what Jojo did for her. The people she has dated in the past have never been so thoughtful as this fox, maybe she has found the one. Her heart was beating so much that she turned a darker shade of Orange and so she wanted to find and keep this "feeling" but she knew that she needed him.


	4. Reality at it's finest

The world could not be any more divine, one that you could describe as heaven. This world was the playground for Jojo and his wildest imaginations, one could not comprehend what he was feeling. Jojo felt like in this world, nothing was impossible including Love. He felt like he could feel the unusual warmth that one gains just by looking at the one girl, but for him it gets so much better. He imagined the cat of the most gorgeous orange fur he has ever gazed his eyes on, it was like he saw the most glamorous smile in his lifetime. This cat just makes all the pain and anxiety in his heart just melt, but was this something that could last forever? Could this deep down emotional feeling help him live out his desired wishes. He closed his eyes, just tearing up to himself knowing that all the loneliness in this world was truly gone and you know what Jojo did as he saw this cat? He walked up with the pride of a lion, ready to make the move that all SonAmy's admire but something felt wrong. As he came closer to this girl he noticed the cat just crying the tears of sorrow, thinking of the curse of beauty she has to have. She just wants to live a world where the girl is not seeming like a "Villain" to the guys that encounter her, but she sees another guy. Amelia is thinking that she is going to have to do the one thing that guilt ridden her of men, rejection. She gets her posture ready but something just tells her to submit.

"Hi, are you Amelia?"said the soft spoken fox

"Yes, you must be Jojo." Said Amelia with a serious tone

"I am Amelia, but I have a question for you?" Said Jojo

"Yes Jojo?" Said the curious Cat

"I wonder, why is there no guy that have not tried to pick you as their girlfriend?" Said Jojo with a smile

"Well, I just seem to well reject them. Why does that matter to you?" Said a nervous Amelia

"Because, there is no excuse of why the most precious and beautiful girl should be single. I believe that we can be like a sonamy couple, maybe even make our own story. What do you say?" Said the confident Jojo

"I say…" Said Amelia but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She was tired of being the lonely girl so she smiled.

"Yes!" Said Amelia as these two were together and about to give the kiss of the century.

Everything seemed so great at the moment, he felt like this moment could never end but as all dreams do it came to a conclusion. He woke up in tears now knowing that reality had set in for him, he only thought of one thing, why is this world cruel?


	5. Queen of Tadoka

The young girl with a twinkle in her eye skips around in joy as she learns more about the white fox. It is the morning in Tadoka High and everything seemed bright for everyone in class. Amelia felt like she was on top of the world at her school, she had girls making huge fusses about how fantastic she looked and had the guys bending over backwards for her. She was the queen of Tadoka and the other students were her servants but she never forgot about her encounter. She was with her whole group of friends, chatting away about all things teenage-like when Jojo walked into the classroom and that was when she felt her heart skip a beat. She just kept trying to tell herself that what happened at the game store wasn't real, but her stubborn and whole heart just kept saying to see him. Jojo had sat down and brought out his Play Story and started to play one title that all gaming fans were familiar with, God Of Destruction. Jojo felt like he needed a source to take out his anger towards reality so what is not the better choice then this game. Amelia just couldn't take it anymore, and her body danced towards the sad white fox, but the look on her friends faces when they saw this move and they just were in dismay. Their lips had murmured such things as why is she over there with that loser and is Amelia trying to get herself taken off the throne but Amelia hadn't noticed to much. Amelia just moved her desk closer to his and she soon saw what he was playing.

"Oh my gosh, is that God of Destruction, I love that game!" Said Amelia

Jojo was taken back a little with her silent approach but all she did was smirk and give a cheery smile. Jojo now thought more about his amazing dream, but he dismissed it immediately and continued to play his game.

"Why are you over here Amelia?" Said Jojo

"Well, I just wanted to see what you were playing exactly and I just want to say what a good choice of game." Said Amelia

"Well it is alright I suppose. The best game in my eyes is …" Said Jojo

"Sonic's Great Adventure." Said both of them at the same time.

Jojo felt like he was really in love and Amelia was head over heels for Jojo, everything just seemed so perfect but the friend group came in and annihilated that.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" Said Amelia's friend group

"I am here just telling…" Said Amelia in desperation

Amelia did not want to lose her spot as queen so she did the one thing that all rulers are respected for, decimating the spirits of their enemies.

"This dummy how much of a moron he was for asking me out to the winter ball. I would never go out with a loser like Jojo." Said Amelia

The starboy's confidence went from 100% to 0% in one moment, it truly broke his fragile heart. Jojo now just kept staring at his game console hoping that it would help him with the pain he was feeling on the inside. Little did he know that she felt the same way on the inside. She immediately knew that she did something horribly wrong.

After school

"Look Jojo, I didn't mean what I said." Said Amelia

"Yes you did, you know how I know?" Said Jojo

"How?" Said Amelia

" I know because that is how all of you popular people are, just deceiving." Said Jojo

"Whoa, now that is offensive. You don't understand the burden it is to be popular, so I had to say that in front of you so that I don't lose my status as the queen." Said Amelia

"I see, so if being the queen is so important then I guess there everything leading up to this meant nothing to you!" Said Jojo

"Jojo, It did actually matter in my heart. I appreciate everything that has happened with me and you, it helps me see the light in you." Said Amelia with tears in her eyes.

"Well Queen what matters more, being yourself or being a pawn in the game of Popularity? I need to get home now, just know this Amelia…" Said Jojo

"We are through!" Said the white fox

Amelia was left in her bed to wonder what she did she just lose, she was trying to hold it together but she just couldn't do it. She cried the tears of sorrow throughout the night, knowing that she just lost an amazing person.


End file.
